Devotion
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: America is the Second Kira. England is Kira. When you're in love with someone whose life-span is so incredibly short now, you can't help but know that you're to blame. UKUS Arthur/Alfred. Light lemon.


Me: Well this is a prologue? To an idea I have that is

Deathnot/Hetalia crossed over. England is Kira, and America

is the Second Kira, however I have plans where it s terribly different

but for now there's some UKUS in this. I'm not entirely sure if write

want to write the whole story since I think it's a horrible idea.

I Do Not Own Hetalia or Deathnote

Song Used: Misa's Song(Misa no Uta)

* * *

_Careful what you do_

Alfred F. Jones was such a very innocent child growing up in this distasteful world full of hate and violence. He often found himself wondering how he even got himself caught in all this dreadful events that had his life hanging on a thin thread, held up by his god. Alfred could barley breath as he felt his breath hitch in his throat, as his pen came into contact with paper. It had to be done. It just had to...

_Cause God is watching your every move. _

Although the young American often found his thoughts wandering to his care-taker. The one who had made his life click into place. That terrible man that was to be the new god of this New World. A world that would have rightgeous judgement passed down upon it's people. A world filled with only good people that deserved to live. Alfred also thought of how easily he could have 'slipped up' and write down his mentors name to cease all these murders. It wasn't all that hard. Just fourteen letters...

_Hold my hand in the dark street. _

Arthur Kirkland.

_For if you do, I know that I'll be safe. _

But what good would that do? No doubt he'd just be driven to the brink of suicide, disincentive Arthur was the only one to ever stand him. Even at the orphanage where Alfred had grown up with his twin brother Matthew. Who had been so quickly acknowledged by everyone...Alfred never felt such great sadness to be separated from his dear brother...

_Even if I'm far away and alone_

Years had passed, and he'd been abused by his new family. Cuts, and bruises scattered across his always flawless skin. New wounds would be adorned on his body. He was so thankful to whatever miracle had killed them all in a car crash. But it was too good to be true..

_I can be sure that you'll find me there. _

Even an idiot could've connected the dots. Arthur Kirkland was indeed Kira after close observation. Not to mention he had gone from great lengths to get a ticket to London from New York. From America to England.

_This I know. _

After he had easily had found his 'Guardian Angel' he had never felt a sense of security like how he did when with the Englishman. Not to mention that had hadn't even planned to fall deeply in love with the man he was only suppose to strictly thank him for giving him the much needed freedom from those terrible people...

_You draw me close for a while, So quiet. _

"You're such a young, beautiful boy." Arthur suddenly mused.

Alfred nearly blushed in response to the sudden compliment. Gasping softly when the other man had wrapped his arms around his form, holding him close. The young Kira worshipper almost couldn't believe that he had found him so easily, well the eye deal that he made with his Shinigami, Tony was the main factor that helped the American meet him.

Although never in his wildest dreams had he expected that Kira would be this smitten with him. He gasped lightly, feeling Arthur's fingers pressuring into his sides, placing kisses into his neck. Alfred's breath caught in his throat again, letting out a small moan.

"Alfred do you want this, love?" His fingers haulted as if he had just been severely scolded, "I'm getting rather attached to you Alfred, I want to make you mine."

To know that his 'god' wanted him. To know Kira had wanted him.

"Y-yeah, I'm with you until the end Arthur."

_You tell me everything. _

He was rough. Oh so deliciously rough, the Englishman had started off slowly. Invading the young American's virginal depths, marking the boy as his possession.

"Arthur!" He had gripped the bed sheets underneath him tightly, the pleasure had mixed with pain.

"Ooh, yes!" The man nearly lost it at hearing the sudden cry of pleasure.

Arthur's pace didn't falter as he roughlyrammed himself into the tight heat, moaning loudly, looking down at the Second Kira, watching his pleasured expression. For the first time in years Arthur forgot about being Kira, and making the world into a better place. Alfred had that quality about him that the Briton simply adored. Oh yes, the boy had grown on him To the point where he would refuse to kill him, even if he did screw up.

They came together, Arthur smirking smugly at how good it felt to dominate the one person he'd come to adore. Their personalities were so different, it was a mystery how they'd come this far. They fought countless times over anything really, but that wasn't something normal couples did now, right?

They weren't particularly normal anyway, so who cared?

_If I forget what you say_

"Alfred, I love you darling", Arthur suddenly announced "I'm not angry at you..."

_Then you'd come to me and tell me again. _

"But, I couldn't remember my own brothers name...I'm completely useless to you..."

_Yes, You'd tell me once again. _

"There's nothing more that I need from you but to stay with me..." The Briton cautiously had pressed his lips against the youngers.

_Then what happens when I know it all_

"I did the Eye deal again though...I can't make that promise this time around...I will be useful to you..." He spoke quietly.

_Then what should I do after that_

Arthur felt a white hot tearing through his heart, hurt showing on his face for a moment, before placing his uncaring facade back on in place.

What kind of god would he be if he let emotions shine through his ideals for the perfect world?

Although there was always the obvious that needed to be pointed out...

Kira was infact human after all.

_What then?_

* * *

Me: Review if you want me to write the full Deathnote/Hetalia

story! ^-^


End file.
